Light My Fire
"A Lone man rides a might armor, his name is Van. A young girl searches for a kidnapped brother, her name is Wendy. Along the way there is danger, there is strife, there is never a dull moment. But here in the seaside paradise known as Harbor Parade a giant wave unlike any they've know will come crashing down upon them." - ''Narrator '''Light My Fire' is the sixth episode of the Gun X Sword anime series. If first aired on the 9th of August, 2005. It is the second episode of the second Volume: Abandoned Past. Synopsis "I couldn't believe it! When you're on a journey you never really know what's going to happen! This one was a breath of fresh air, a peaceful port town. But for Van, even this place spelled trouble. Blue skies, white, clouds, Van running around, before we knew it, the town was in an uproar. It was a complete waste of a tropical paradise. And it was here, that out journey took a major turn." - Wendy In the seaside town of Harbor Parade, Van and Wendy are restlessly pursued by a pair of love stricken criminals. Plot Van and Wendy continue onto a port town called Harbor Parade. Two lawless lovebirds, nicknamed Muscat and Honey Cherry, try to finance their wedding by repeatedly attempting to steal Van's armor, but their intended prey becomes their heroic rescuer when a mafia boss named Tony comes looking for a piece of the action. It is revealed that Tony is actually Honey Cherry's father and that her real name is Bunny Montana. Tony is enraged that Muscat, whose real name is Klatt, remodeled his 'armor' into a green and pink car named the Love Deluxe. Disgraced by the defilement, Tony initially asks Honey Cherry to kill Muscat, but Wendy urges Van to help, and so he comes to the rescue. Confronted by Van, Tony summons his own 'armor' and Van realized what passes for armor in Tony's mind is a tricked out car - tricked to the hilt and impressive, but no match for the real thing. Van easily defeats Tony's 'armor', and the couple decides to sell what remains of Tony's car to pay for their wedding. Van & Wendy learn that The Claw and Michael were just in town, but have left on a boat. Cast * Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes Bunny:“''Oh sweet grapes, I love you so much!”'' '''Klatt': “I love you too Honey Cherry!"'' - Bunny & Klatt before they attack. “My brother... My brother Michael, he's still alive. He's a hundred times smarter than me, and stronger too. Michael... Michael always took care of me, once mom and dad were gone. He sacrificed himself and got caught on purposes, so they wouldn't find me! He's so kind! How could the kill someone like that? He's ok. I believe that with all of my heart. - Wendy when Van questions if Michael is still alive.'' ''“I try to be nice and look what happens!” - Van when Bunny & Klatt attack again "Who's making all that racked down the lobby? I can't believe there would be someone with such bad manners in my town." - Tony Gallery ep601.png|Klatt & Bunny in a diner ep602.png|Klatt & Bunny try and rob Van ep603.png ep604.png|Van saves Wendy ep605.png|"Love Deluxe" busted ep606.png|Tony mad over his "armor's" remodel ep607.png ep608.png|Klatt tries to save Bunny from Tony ep609.png ep610.png|Van takes out Tony's goons ep611.png|Tony's defeat ep612.png|The Claw & Michael were just there ending06.png|Ending Screen Trivia * The first scene in the diner is likely a parody of the opening scene in Pulp Fiction, with Klatt as Ringo/"Pumpkin" and Bunny as Yolanda/"Honey Bunny". Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2: Abandoned Past